


Long ago and far away

by Gilli_ann



Series: Pornalot 2016 challenge entries [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Gen, Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 10:58:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7888669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilli_ann/pseuds/Gilli_ann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The rulers of the Pendragon dynasty each had their signature royal party style, - and Merlin remembers everything vividly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long ago and far away

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The characters belong to the BBC and Shine TV. I intend no copyright infringement and make no profit.
> 
> This ficlet was my entry for the bonus challenge 'Parties'.

  
King Uther's parties were sombre, majestic affairs, intended to impress and intimidate visiting royalty as well as nobles and knights from near and far. The stately setting of the grand hall, the polite customs observed, the fine wines, the many attentive servants - all of it was meant to demonstrate Camelot's wealth and in particular the king's absolute rule. Nothing was left to chance. Clothes were formal, the entertainment was courtly. Well-known classical singers would perform, or the gently appropriate music of lutes and flutes would fill the air. 

During Arthur's reign celebrations became more relaxed, less formal. Arthur and Gwen liked to entertain in the smaller, more intimate throne hall, where the king and queen glittered like two shining diamonds among many sparkling gems. The room would be decorated with green leaves, bright colours and brighter lights. If a knight had too much to drink, or someone spoke out of turn, there were no repercussions, but a lot of laughter. There was animated talk, dancing and singing, cheeky minstrels and jaunty tunes, all manner of revels, games and the occasional prank. Even in the servants' quarters the mood was joyful. Those few years of glory truly were a golden age.

The royal mode of feasting changed once more during Gwen's rule. She needed to prove her firm hand, her steady temperament. Frivolity would undermine her power. As a consequence, celebrations became more restrained and subdued, less impulsive, and certainly less noisy - Leon would see to that. There was a pensive, even melancholy mood to the court's gatherings after so many loved ones had partied their last. 

And then the day came when there were no more feasts. 

Shadows occupied the castle and its empty halls. Little by little roofs started leaking, walls began to crumble, and the main tower toppled. Only mice were dancing across the floor now, only rats scuttling along the walls of the great hall. A barn owl was the only one having a hoot from its place atop one of the rotting rafters.

Merlin could nevertheless see it all so clearly in his ancient mind's eye. As he walked through the rubble filling the once so proud building, he heard the music and Arthur's unguarded laughter, smelled the heady perfumes and the freshly cut flowers, saw the lights and the jewels, tasted the sweet wine and delicious food. 

This dark ruin used to be the centre of everything bright and beautiful, noble and joyous.

Once, Camelot was a constant celebration of life and love, and they all believed it would never end.


End file.
